totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Droga wspomnień (TPNWH26)
Chris: Poprzednim razem w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! Kochankowie, Simon i Lillie postanowili się rozstać ze względu na fakt, iż Simon wciąż wspominał Fionę. Nasi bohaterowi mieli za zadanie szukać złotych monet na dnie morza. Crystal i Simon poradzili sobie z tym zadaniem idealnie i w dość szybkim czasie zebrali 10 monet. Nieco dłużej zeszło Lillie i Matthew, nasz zdrajcuś jednak atakując Lillie i zabierając jej monety, wygrał zadanie mając ich trzynaście, wywalczył rejs jachtem i co najważniejsze, wyałtował ulubienicę widzów – Lillie. Zostało ich już tylko troje: Crystal, Matthew i Simon, kto wejdzie do finału? Kto straci szansę na milion? Dowiecie się tego w półfinale… TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI NA WYSPIE HURSA! Chata uczestników, pokój chłopaków Crystal ogląda swój nadgarstek Crystal: Czy mi się wydaje, czy miałam coś na nadgarstku? Simon wpatrując się w las przez otwarte okno trzymał kubek z kawą, wziął łyka Simon: Nie miałaś… Crystal: Skąd ty masz kawę!? Też chcę! Simon: Em… śniadanie? Crystal tępym wzrokiem wpatruje się w Simona Simon: Na ladzie stały dwa kubki Crystal przechyliła głowę w bok Simon: Koło tac z jedzeniem… Crystal wyprostowała głowę Crystal: Ja pie***le… nie wzięłam… Simon: Mogę ci energetyka dać jak chcesz Crystal: Fu! Ja nie pije takiego ścierwa! Simon: Spoko, tylko potem nie marudź, że ci kofeiny brakuje Bierze łyk kawy Simon i Crystal przez chwile siedzieli w ciszy Simon: Myślisz o tym samym co ja? Crystal: Że jestem głupią dzidą bo nie wzięłam kawy? Simon: Nie! Chociaż głupia jesteś… Musimy pozbyć się Matt’a! Crystal: Nareszcie przejrzałeś na oczy! Simon: Ten sku****yn wyeliminował Lillie! Posmutniał, odłożył kubek na parapet Och Lillie… Tak bardzo żałuję tego, jak ją traktowałem w ostatnim czasie… Po jego policzku cieknie łza Nie chciałem jej zranić! Nie chciałem nikogo zranić w ten sposób! Zaczyna płakać Crystal: Gościu Simon wpada w histerię Simon: CZY JA JESZCZE MOGĘ ODKUPIĆ SWOJE WINY!? Crystal: SIMON! Łapie go za ramiona OGARNIJ SIĘ!!! Simon: Widzowie pewnie mnie nienawidzą, jestem beznadziejny T^T Crystal policzkuje Simona Crystal: Ogarnij się! Simon: Ale ja… Crystal ponownie daje mu z liścia Simon: Dobra! Już! Crystal po raz trzeci daje Simonowi w twarz Simon: Ej no! Porąbało cię!? Crystal: Tak było kontrolnie, to co? Pozbywamy się Matt’a? Simon: Pozbywamy się Matt’a! Podaje Crystal ręce (PZ)Crystal: Ale to tylko tymczasowy rozejm,… (PZ)Simon: ...po eliminacji Matthew, jesteśmy z powrotem wrogami! Nagle rozlega się głos Chrisa w głośnikach (G)Chris: Simon i Crystal! Widzimy się w porcie! TERAZ! Crystal: Eh… pewnie Matthew wraca… Simon: I pewnie będzie wyzwanie, oby nam się udało Las, kryjówka Willow Willow siedzi na niskiej gałęzi drzewa, do dziewczyny podchodzi Zakapturzona Zakapturzona: Jak twoja noga? Willow: Znacznie lepiej Wstaje widzisz? Zakapturzona: Widzę, ale powinnaś jeszcze odpocząć Willow: Ale Matthew! Zakapturzona: Ja się nim zajmę! Ty tu czekaj! Willow: Eh, no dobra… zostanę… A mogę jeszcze o coś spytać? Zakapturzona: Tak? Willow: Zdradzisz mi swoje imię? Zakapturzona się zaśmiała Zakapturzona: Myślę, że nie muszę już tego ukrywać, na imię mi Wawr (czyt.Łaur) Willow: Ładnie… Wawr: Dziękuję, dzisiaj jest ciepło, chyba ubiorę coś innego niż ten przeklęty ciemny płaszcz Wawr wchodzi za liście i zaczyna się przebierać, Willow poszła w stronę królika, który akurat zaczął pić wodę z jeziorka i zaczęła się z nim bawić. Po jakimś czasie zza liści wyszła przebrana Wawr, ubrana była w zieloną pelerynę zapiętą na wysokości obojczyków guzikiem zrobionym z czerwonego kamienia, peleryna miała dołączony kaptur, który zakrywał całą głowę dziewczyny. Wawr miała też na sobie krótką, zieloną sukienką, która na samym dole, końcach rękawów i szwach miała cienkie, ozdobne hafty ze złotej nici. Stylizację zakapturzonej dopełniały zielone sandały, których sznurkowate zapięcia sięgały do połowy jej łydek. Spod peleryny widać było związane w długą kitę, blond włosy Wawr, które były na końcu zafarbowane na różowo. Willow: Zielony Kapturek :3 Wawr: Hihi, ale teraz serio, muszę iść… Willow: A czym mu będziesz przeszkadzać? Wawr: O tym! Wyjęła zza pleców zielony sztylet Czas na mnie… Willow: No dobra, idź Wawr jednym susem wydostała się z jaskini, po czym ruszyła w stronę obozu Willow: Muszę się dowiedzieć co bierze Port Simon, Crystal i Chris stoją na pomoście Simon: Rety! Szybciej! Chcę już zadanie! Chris: Poczekaj Simon, za chwilę Matthew przypłynie i zacznie się zadanie Crystal: Może wpadnie do wody i się utopi :3 Chris: O patrzcie już płyną! Do portu dopływa jacht, jednak oprócz Matt’a (który wyglądał jakby spotkał pseudo-kibiców) znajdowali się tam też wyeliminowani uczestnicy Crystal: Tylko mi nie mów, że ci frajerzy będą głosować na tego kto odpadnie! Dahlia: My się też cieszymy, że cie widzimy Crystal… Chris: Nie, wyeliminowani uczestnicy będą mieli kompletnie inną rolę (PZ)Crystal: Całe szczęście, że ci frajerzy nie mają władzy! Spasiona krowa Stella i jej dwa pachołki drogowe pewnie by przekonały innych by mnie wykopać! Chris: Chodźmy do obozu! Tam zacznie się wyzwanie! Wyeliminowani uczestnicy zaś pójdą tam, gdzie było wcześniej ustalone! Obóz Crystal, Matthew i Simon stoją przed Chrisem Chris: 25 odcinków, 24 wyzwania, 23 eliminacje, 3 powroty i mamy! Finałowa trójka! Matthew: Po co nam ten bezsensowny monolog? Chris: Ponieważ dzisiejsze wyzwanie jest małym odświeżeniem tego, co działo się w poprzednich! Będziecie brać udział WE WSZYSTKICH POPRZEDNICH WYZWANIACH TEGO SEZONU mniej więcej (PZ)Simon: 'Teraz doj***ł '(PZ)Matthew: Ło kurde… No cóż, muszę wygrać (PZ)Crystal: To jest NIE FAIR Chris: Wasze pierwsze zadanie odbędzie się na polanie, ostatnia osoba, która ukończy wszystkie zadania, odpadnie, START! Uczestniczy zaczynają biec Las Uczestnicy biegną, Matthew wysuwa się na prowadzenie Simon: Kurde jest na prowadzeniu! Crystal! Szybciej! Crystal: Staram się! Ale w tych butach nie da się biec! (PZ)Crystal: Nienawidzę biegać! Polana Na środku polany znajduje się mała, biała budka, w środku, na wózku inwalidzkim siedziała Rebecca, w niektórych miejscach nadal miała bandaże Do budki podbiega Matthew Matthew: Dawaj wyzwanie! Rebecca odetchnęła Rebecca: Pierwsze zadanie nawiązuje do pierwszego odcinka Pokazuje na trzy wierze z klocków jengi Musisz przełożyć jeden klocek z wierzy na jej szczyt, jeżeli wieża się zawali musisz ją odbudować i spróbować jeszcze raz! Matthew poszedł w stronę wieży i zaczął wyciągać jednego klocka Do budki docierają Simon i Crystal, Rebecca zaczęła tłumaczyć im wyzwanie, Matthew patrzył się w stronę rywali (PZ)Matthew: Oby tylko nie zaczęli sobie pomagać Simon wyciągnął klocka, Crystal zaś nadal próbowała Matthew: Jak mam wsadzić to gówno na górę!? Matthew złapał klocka w pionie, przy dolnej krawędzi, przeskoczył i lekko go podrzucił. Klocek wylądował na szczycie wierzy, do połowy wystając Matthew: Tak! Poprawił klocka, tak by nie odstawał i poszedł do Rebecci Simon: Spróbujmy! Simon zrobił to samo co Matthew, udało mu się Crystal: Ej, a pomożesz mi? (PZ)Simon: Stracę szanse na wyprzedzenie Matt’a, ale bez Crystal go nie pokonam! Simon zaczął pomagać Crystal Budka Matthew: Skończyłem zadanie! Co teraz? Rebecca: Eh… idź do portu, w następnej budce będzie Tony, wytłumaczy ci drugie wyzwanie Matthew pobiegł w stronę portu, w tym samym czasie Simon i Crystal podeszli do Rebecci Simon: Skończyliśmy zadanie! Pokazuje Rebecce dwie wierze, każda miała jeden klocek przełożony na szczyt Rebecca: Zaliczone! Biegnijcie do portu! Simon i Crystal pobiegli do portu Port Na pomoście stała biała budka, w środku siedział Tony, miał (jak zwykle) znudzony wyraz twarzy Do budki podbiega Matthew Matthew: Co mam robić!? Tony pokazał na trzy kajaki przy pomoście Tony: Masz opłynąć wyspę! Matthew: Pestka! Wskoczył do kajaku i odpłynął Do Tony’ego docierają Crystal i Simon Crystal: Płyniemy dookoła wyspy, tak? Tony: Tak Simon: Wsiadajmy do jednego kajaku, wiosłując we dwoje damy rade go prześcignąć Crystal przytaknęła i oboje wsiedli do łodzi, po czym odpłynęli, Matthew był w około 1/5 drogi Matthew: Wszystko idzie zaj***ście! Wygram to! Nagle w bok kajaku Matthew wbiło się kilka zielonych sztyletów Matthew: Co jest!? Matthew spojrzał się w stronę wyspy, a konkretnie lasu. Na drzewie stała Wawr, Matthew jednak jej nie zauważył Matthew: Pewnie Willow się nudzi Odpływa Niezbyt daleko od Matthew płynęli Crystal i Simon, wiosłowali dość szybko. W pewnym momencie para zbliżyła się do Matthew Crystal: Cześć Matthew! Wyprzedzają Matthew Crystal: Pa Matthew! Szybko oddalają się od niego (PZ)Matthew: Wkurzają mnie! Nie cierpię jak wszystko się innym tak dobrze układa! Ah! (PZ)Simon: Oby szło nam tak samo cały czas! Temu oszustowi się to należy! Simon i Crystal przepływają koło jaskini za góra Mt.Chri-Hursa, stoi tam biała budka, nie widać jednak kto jest w środku Crystal: Nie mamy tam płynąć? Simon: Nie, wszystkie zadania po kolei, najpierw ukończymy wyzwanie Tony’ego Budka na pomoście Tony opiera się o mały stolik przy którym siedzi, lekko przysypia ???: Ej Tony się przebudził, zauważył, że koło budki stała Melanie Tony: Nie powinnaś być w budce? Melanie: Meh, frajerzy są dopiero w połowie twojego zadania Tony: A po co przyszłaś? Melanie: Nie można pogadać z przyjacielem? Tony: Można… zaraz… Z KIM? Melanie uśmiechnęła się i odeszła Tony usłyszał za sobą śmiechy, obejrzał się, byli to Simon i Crystal, którzy po chwili znaleźli się na pomoście Crystal: Jesteśmy już bycz :3 Simon: Gdzie teraz? Tony: Na polanę! Tam czeka na was Melanie Simon: Czy tam przypadkiem nie było zadanie Rebecci? Tony: Zamknij się rudzielcu! Won! Crystal i Simon pobiegli w stronę polany (PZ)Crystal: Matthew jest coraz dalej! Tak! Nie mogę się już doczekać tego widoku, Matthew w kuli to będzie coś pięknego! Simon i Crystal docierają na polanę, przed nimi znajduje się biała budka z Melanie w środku, obok budki jest wejście do przeźroczystego tunelu Melanie: Muszę tłumaczyć? Simon: Podaj tylko to, co się zmieniło Melanie: Jeżeli na końcu, zapełnicie cały zbiornik wodą, zapali się zielona lampka, wtedy do mnie przyjdźcie Crystal: Spoksik lasencja Crystal i Simon wchodzą do tunelu Simon: Nic się nie dzieje, czemu? Nagle oboje zostają zbombardowani piłeczkami golfowymi Crystal: Ał! Ał! Po co żeś… Ał! ...to mówił!? Ał! Simon: Nie mów, że maleńkie piłeczki golfowe cię bolą! Crystal: Ja nie jestem taka tłusta jak ty! Simon: Odwal się! Crystal: Nie :3 Ał! Oboje wychodzą z tunelu Crystal: Nigdy więcej! Simon: Teraz równoważnia… Crystal: Teraz mistrzyni pokaże na co ją stać! Wchodzi na równoważnię, idzie, lecz w połowie drogi spada KURDE! TO GÓWNO JEST ZEPSUTE Simon: Po prostu jesteś do bani! Teraz ja! Od razu przebiega po całej równoważni Widzisz? Łatwe Crystal: Szpaner! Znowu wchodzi na równoważnię, znikąd pojawia się jednak Matthew, spycha Crystal i przebiega przez równoważnię Simon: Matthew!? Crystal: Ty k**wo je***a! Matthew ich zignorował i zaczął się wspinać po ściance wspinaczkowej Crystal: NA CO CZEKASZ NIEDOROBIONY RUDY PASZTECIARZU GOŃ TEGO CH**A!!! Simon zaczął się wspinać za Matthew, a Crystal ponownie próbuje przejść równoważnię Simon: Nie uda ci się! Pokonamy cię! Matthew: Ta! Już to widzę! Obaj patrzą się na Crystal, która ponownie spadła z równoważni Crystal: JA PIE***LE PO***ANE GÓWNO Simon: To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy! Crystal ponownie się przewróciła, tym razem jednak nie zdążyła nawet wejść na równoważnię Simon: To jeszcze o niczym nie świa… Zauważa, że Matthew nie ma już na ściance Ku**a! Zaczyna się wspinać i przeskakuje ściankę wspinaczkową Matthew przeszedł nad szarym prostokątem, ten zaczął pikać i zaczęła z niego wyrastać ściana Simon: Znowu to samo -,- Simon przeskoczył na niewielką jeszcze ścianką i znalazł się koło Matthew, przed chłopakami znajdowały się trzy stogi siana Matthew: Czyli trzeba szukać… Kurde! Simon: Ha! Mam przewagę! Wyciągnął z kieszeni zapalniczkę Opłaca się palić :3 (PZ)Simon: Mamo mam 16 lat, jestem prawie dorosły, robię co chcę! Simon podpala stóg siana zapalniczką, w międzyczasie Matthew przegrzebywał swój w poszukiwaniu igły Matthew: Nienawidzę cię Simon! Simon siedział koło swojego stogu z łodygą w buzi Simon: Ja ciebie też Maciu (PZ)Matthew: Jeszcze raz ktokolwiek mnie tak nazwie, a nie ręczę za siebie! Stóg rudzielca dopalił się, Simon wśród płonącej słomy wyciągnął igłę, położył na specjalnej tacy i przeszedł przez drzwi, które się otworzyły Matthew: AAAAAAAAH! GDZIE TO JEST!? Przed stogi dociera Crystal Crystal: Jestem wykończona… Podchodzi do stogu Normalnie bym teraz… Padła twarzą w siano Matthew: Nareszcie się przymknęła Crystal: AŁA!!! Podniosła się i wystawiła język, znajdowała się na nim igła Tak! Wzięła igłę, położyła na tacce i przeszła przez drzwi Matthew wstał Matthew: Dlaczego nie mogę znaleźć tego gówna!? Tupnął nogą AŁ! Co jest!? Podniósł stopę, w buta wbitą miał igłę Serio? Cóż, lepiej późno niż wcale… Położył igłę na tacy i przeszedł przez drzwi Za drzwiami znajdowały się trzy zbiorniki, nad każdym było zdjęcie, do kogo należy. Praktycznie w tym samym momencie jak Matthew wszedł, Simon wylał z wiadra wodę ze swojego zbiornika, a Crystal brała wiadro, oboje biegli do jeziora (PZ)Matthew: Mam kolejny szatański pomysł! Jezioro Simon i Crystal nabrali wody w wiadra i ruszyli w stronę zbiorników, Simon biegł znacznie szybciej od Crystal. Do jeziora dociera też Matthew, nabiera wody, wraca, jednak kiedy zbliża się do Crystal… Oblewa ją wodą śmiejąc się Crystal: AAAAAA!!! MOJE WŁOSY! MATTHEW! Matthew się śmieje i wraca do jeziora po wodę Matthew: Powinni ci dać lusterko XD (PZ)Crystal: Przegląda się w lusterku ZABIJE GO Łamie lusterko Matthew biegnie z wiadrem przez las w stronę zbiorników, przed chłopakiem w ziemię wbija się zielony sztylet. Matthew nie zauważa sztyletu i potyka się o niego wylewając całą wodę Matthew: Kurde… Koło Matthew przebiegają Simon (w stronę jeziora) i Crystal (w stronę zbiorników) Zbiorniki Crystal wlewa wodę do swojego zbiornika, patrzy się na zbiorniki rywali. Zbiornik Simona był już prawie zapełniony, jedno wiadro i Simon ma pełny, Matt’a zaś był pusty Uczestnicy biegali między jeziorem, a zbiornikiem Simon przelewa wodę z wiadra do zbiornika, zbiornik się przepełnia i część wody wylewa się, lampka nad zbiornikiem zapala się na zielono Simon: Tak! Jestem na prowadzeniu! Biegnie w stronę budki Melanie Jezioro Crystal oblewa wodą Matthew Crystal: Zemsta szmato! Matthew: Grrr! Oblewa wodą Crystal Crystal: O nie! Tak nie będziemy się bawić! Matthew: I co mi zrobisz? Obrywa wiadrem Crystal w twarz Budka Melanie Simon: Melanie! Gdzie mam iść? Melanie bez słowa wskazała palcem budkę po drugiej stronie polany Simon: Ok! Dzięki! Simon pobiegł w stronę następnej budki, w budce siedziała ubrana w czerwoną koszulę stażystka o brązowych włosach i oczach Stażystka: Dzień dobry! Gotowy na wyzwanie? Simon: Em… nie powinien być tutaj wyeliminowany uczestnik jak we wcześniejszych budkach? Stażystka przyłożyła palec do ust na znak ciszy Simon: Ok… Stażystka: Odpowiedz na trzy pytania z rzędu i będziesz mógł pójść do następnego wyzwania! Simon: Spoko, dawaj (PZ)Simon: Nie jestem głupi i mam jakąś widzę na różne tematy, raczej będzie git Stażystka: Pytanie pierwsze! Kto odpadł po wyzwaniu elektro-quizu? Simon: Zaraz… Pamiętam, że przegraliśmy… Ostatnio odpadła Melanie… Powód eliminacji Melanie… Wiem! Crystal! To dlatego ty tu siedzisz! Stażystka: Nie jesteś aż tak głupi na jakiego wyglądasz hihi Simon: Dzięki... Stażystka: Pytanie drugie! Planeta układu słonecznego o największej liczbie księżyców to? Simon: O kurde… Jowisz! Stażystka: Niestety Saturn, ale nie bój się, nikogo nie ma więc możemy kontynuować! Jedynie „licznik” się resetuje Do budki podchodzi Crystal Stażystka: Ojej, jednak nie! Crystal, jeżeli odpowiesz na trzy pytania, możesz iść dalej Crystal: Spoksik lasencja (PZ)Crystal: Mam to Wyciąga telefon i doświadczenie w ściąganiu na testach, żadne pytania mi nie straszne! Stażystka: Kto napisał powieść „Dolina Tajemnic”? Crystal: eee Dyskretnie zagląda w telefon David Cream! Stażystka: Dobrze! Pytanie drugie, w jakim kraju leży miasto Kiruna? Crystal: To było… Zagląda w telefon, łapie się za głowę zakrywając oczy Szwecja! Stażystka: Znowu dobrze! Jeszcze jedna prawidłowa odpowiedź i przejdziesz do następnego wyzwania! Simon: Ej, gdzie Matthew? Poprzednie wyzwanie Matthew idzie z wiadrem w stronę prawie zapełnionego zbiornika Matthew: Ostatni, ale nadrobię! Nie poddam się! Matthew potknął się o kolejny zielony sztylet, wylewając całą wodę z wiadra Matthew: Ja pie***lę! Wstaje I co jeszcze!? Podnosi wiadro, dno jest przedziurawione No nie wierzę… Idzie w stronę zbiorników Budka stażystki Stażystka: Dobrze Crystal, ostatnie pytanie, co w języku niemieckim oznacza słowo „gehen” Crystal: Eeee… Dyskretnie zagląda w telefon Stażystka: Przepraszam, czy ty korzystasz z telefonu? Crystal: Nie… Stażystka: Podnieś rękę, którą masz na dole Crystal opuszcza rękę, którą miała na górze (prawą) i podniosła lewą Stażystka: Podnieś obie Crystal: eee… PI***OL SIĘ GRETA! Odchodzi Stażystka: Nie jestem Greta… Dobra Simon, znowu ty ^^ Simon: Super… Stażystka: Ile ścian ma sześcian? Simon: Sześcian… sześcian… szeeeeściaaaan… sześć-ścian SZEŚĆ! Stażystka: Dobrze! Simon: O! Fajnie! Stażystka: Czy istnieje grupa krwi ,,C’’ Simon: Nie Stażystka: Znowu dobrze! Ostatnie pytanie to… Wymień 5 języków z rodziny języków ałtajskich! (PZ)Simon: Dawaj Simon! Miałeś 4 z gegry! Simon: Wylicza na palcach Turecki… Kazachski Stażystka: Masz dwa, jeszcze trzy Simon: Azerski, Mongolski… Stażystka: No, jeszcze jeden… Simon: Nie wiem, strzelę, Kirgizki! Stażystka: To jest… Poprawna odpowiedź! (PZ)Simon: Powinienem mieć pięć! Stażystka: Piąte wyzwanie na stołówce! Biegnij! Simon: Ok! Biegnie Stażystka: I znowu Crystal Simon biegnie w stronę obozu, w pewnym momencie się zatrzymuje Simon: Ciepło dzisiaj… Zdjął bluzę i obwiązał sobie wokół pasa, pod bluzą chłopak miał tylko podkoszulek. Po chwili zaczął oglądać swoje ramion i napinać mięśnie Czego ona chce? Ani grama tłuszczu! Nagle ciemny kształt przemyka obok rudzielca, zdezorientowany Simon dopiero po chwili zauważa, że jest to Matthew Simon: Jak? Co? Jak on!? Biegnie za Matthew Obaj chłopacy dobiegają na stołówkę w tym samym czasie, na stołówce nie ma budki, w kuchni stoi jednak stażysta. Stażysta to niebiesko-oki, dobrze zbudowany, wysoki blondyn w takiej samej czerwonej koszuli jak stażystka w poprzedniej budce Matthew: Wyzwanie Willow… Simon: Żarcie… Obaj podchodzą do stażysty Stażysta: Z waszych min domyślam się, że wiecie co was czeka Obaj chłopacy przytaknęli, po czym stażysta wręczył im duże talerze, na każdym znajdowało się 20 brownie Stażysta: Trochę mniejsze niż wtedy, ale w końcu jesteście sami, smacznego! Simon i Matthew usidli przy stole i zaczęli jeść (PZ)Simon/Matthew: Starałem się jeść szybciej niż on! Obaj chłopacy jedli dość szybko, jednak kiedy obaj dotarli mniej-więcej do połowy wyzwania zaczęli zwalniać. W pewnym momencie po stołówce rozległo się dziwne buczenie, Matthew złapał się za brzuch i zaczął ciężko oddychać Simon: Co? Wymiękasz? Wziął kolejne brownie do buzi Matthew: Nie… Syknął z bólu i się zwinął Simon: Heh… mięczak Na stołówkę weszła Crystal i od razu podeszła do stażysty, który miał już talerz w rękach Crystal: Muszę to jeść? Pójdzie mi w biodra! Stażysta: Musisz, jeżeli chcesz zaliczyć Crystal: A może pójdziemy na małą ugodę? Stażysta: Jaką? Crystal: Ty zaliczysz mnie, a ja zaliczę wyzwanie Mrugnęła jednym okiem Stażysta: Spoko! Wziął Crystal za rękę i poszedł w głąb kuchni Matthew: Ciekawe gdzie poszli Simon zignorował rywala i wepchnął sobie kolejne dwa brownie do buzi, zostały mu tylko trzy. Matthew spojrzał na swój talerz, było na nim sześć ciastek (PZ)Matthew: I wtedy sobie pomyślałem, dasz się pokonać rudzielcowi!? Po to się starałeś te ponad dwa miesiące by teraz spękać!? Nie! Wygram! Nawet jak ma mi pęknąć żołądek! WYGRAM TO! Matthew zacisnął zęby, złapał za talerz i cisnął nim w swoją twarz, po chwili opuścił pusty talerz na stół, jego cała twarz była ubrudzona czekoladą. Chłopak wstał, pokazał rywalowi środkowy palec i podszedł do lady Matthew: Ej! Gościu! Skończyłem! Do lady podszedł stażysta, zapinał rozporek. W międzyczasie do lady podszedł też Simon z pustym talerzem Stażysta: Wasze następne wyzwanie jest na Wyspie Kości, w porcie są trzy kajaki, a w każdym mapa! Simon: A gdzie Crystal? Crystal wychodzi zza zaplecza, ma roztrzepane włosy Crystal: Tutaj! Stażysta: Na co czekacie? Biegiem! Uczestnicy wybiegli ze stołówki i pobiegli w stronę portu. Crystal wyraźnie wysunęła się na prowadzenie, Matthew zaś został z tyłu (PZ)Crystal: Woo! Crystal na prowadzeniu! To mi się podoba (PZ)Matthew: Skula się trzymając się za brzuch, jego cała twarz jest w czekoladzie Boli… Nie pamiętam żebym wtedy się tak obżarł… Jest tylko jeden sposób Wsadza sobie palec do buzi (PZ)Simon: Dzięki temu wyzwaniu to Matthew, a nie Crystal jest w tyle, jego szanse maleją! (PZ)Matthew: Klęczy tyłem do kamery, rzyga Crystal dobiega do portu i wsiada do kajaka Crystal: Simon! Szybciej! Simon: Biegnę! Dobiega do kajaku i wsiada Simon i Crystal odpływają, Crystal trzyma mapę Crystal: Ej Simon: Co? Crystal: Po co nam mapa? Mam GPS w telefonie! Rzuca mapę za siebie i włącza telefon Simon: Jak chcesz! Port Matthew dobiega do swojego kajaku i wsiada. Przez chwilę nie odpływa Matthew: Uf… lepiej mi… Mam nadzieję, że ich dogonię! NIE STARAŁEM SIĘ TYLE BY PRZEGRAĆ! Odpłynął Uczestnicy płyną przez morze, po jakimś czasie Crystal i Simon dopływają do zamglonego obszaru przykrytego gęstymi, ciemnymi chmurami Crystal: Nie podoba mi się tu! Wracamy! Simon: Nie! To właśnie Wyspa Kości Crystal przełyka ślinę Oboje dopływają do wyspy w okolicy klifu-czaszki i wychodzą na brzeg Crystal: I gdzie ta głupia budka!? Simon: Hmmm… Wyzwaniem wtedy było znalezienie Chrisa, czyli teraz pewnie musimy znaleźć budkę! Crystal: I? Simon: Oj cicho bądź! Wtedy cię już nie było! Chris był tam! Pokazuje na klif-czaszkę Crystal: Mamy się wspinać!? Simon: Mam lepszy pomysł! Podnosi Crystal i podrzuca ją do „nosa czaszki” Crystal wchodzi do środka, idzie przez pewien czas wąskim korytarzem, dostrzegła przed sobą białą budkę, podbiegła do niej, w środku siedział Albert Crystal: U, kolejny blond mięśniak ^^ Jakie jest zadanie? Albert: Wyzwaniem było znalezienie budki, kolejne zaś na Wyspie Irmin Crystal: Spoko, a jak dopłynęłam tutaj z Simonem to mu też zaliczysz? Albert: Zaliczam wszystkim, bo tak jakby nie chce mi się tu być… Crystal: Ok! Crystal wyszła z jaskini i skoczyła na piasek, upadła na tyłek Crystal: Ała! K**wa -,- Simon: I co? Crystal: Wyzwaniem było znaleźć Alberta, zaliczył wszystkim, a następne wyzwanie na Wyspie Irmin, czy czymśtam ???: Zaje***cie! Simon i Crystal się odwrócili, ujrzeli Matthew odpływającego w stronę Wyspy Irmin Simon: Po co żeś tak darła paszczę!? Crystal: Ej to nie moja wina! Wsiadaj do kajaku i przestań się na mnie wyżywać Simon i Crystal wsiadają do kajaku i odpływają (PZ)Matthew: Znowu na prowadzeniu! Tak! NIC MNIE NIE ZATRZYMA!!! W ścianę pokoju zwierzeń wbija się kilka zielonych sztyletów, Matthew piszczy jak dziewczynka Stołówka Na stołówce, przy stoliku siedzą Tony i Melanie Tony: Inni nie przychodzą? Tak wolno robią te zadania? Melanie: Willow i Crystal musiały być zastąpione, a Rebecca ma dwa wyzwania Tony: Wow, nie wierzę, że się tak rozgadałaś Melanie wzruszyła ramionami i napiła się soku ze szklanki Tony: Smakuje ci ten syf? Melanie przytaknęła Melanie: Kupny, nie Chefa Tony: Dobra, spróbuję… Napił się Nawet nie jest zły Na stołówkę wchodzi Albert i siada naprzeciwko Tonego i Melanie Albert: Dopiero są na wyzwaniu z trójkami Tony: Spoko, nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz Albert: O tym wyzwaniu, po którym wylecieli Gavin i Patrick Tony: Aaaa! Albert: I tak to ja powinienem być w finałowej trójce! Jestem lepszy od tamtych patałachów! Tony i Melanie przewrócili oczami (u Melanie nie było tego widać przez grzywkę) Wyspa Irmin Matthew, Simon i Crystal w tym samym czasie dopływają do brzegu, pod Wielkim Drzewem stoi biała budka, cała trójka podchodzi, w środku budki znajdował się Patrick Matthew: Nie powinno być tutaj was dwoje? Patrick: Nie gadam z tobą Simon: Nie powinno was być tu dwoje? Patrick: Powinno, ale, że po wyzwaniu z puzzlami nikt nie odpadł, Gavin będzie je nadzorował Crystal: No dobra! Ale jakie jest wyzwanie? Patrick: Musicie zdjąć z gałęzi drzewa klucze Pokazuje trzy klucze zawieszone na gałęzi Następnie musicie wejść na drzewo i otworzyć pudełka, w których są rączki do tyrolki, nią dostaniecie się do Gavina Cała trójka podeszła do gałęzi Simon: To… jak to zrobimy? Crystal wzięła jedno pudełko w ręce i kilka razy obróciła Crystal: A gdyby tak… Crystal rzuciła pudełko w gałąź, gałąź się złamała i wszystkie trzy klucze spadły na ziemię Simon: Tak też można Cała trójka wzięła swoje klucze i zaczęła się wspinać (PZ)Crystal: Rety, męczące mieli te zadania, dobrze, że mnie to ominęło! Szczyt drzewa Cała trójka dociera na szczyt, otwierają pudełka i wyciągają z nich rączki od tyrolki Matthew zjeżdża Simon: Zjeżdżaj pierwsza Crystal: Żebyś mi się na tyłek gapił!? Zapomnij! Brzuch Simona zaczął wydawać niepokojące dźwięki Simon: O! Brownie chcą wyjść Poklepał się po brzuchu Crystal: JADĘ PIERWSZA! Zaczepiła rączką o linę i zjechała, Simon za nią Wszyscy troje zjeżdżali nad morzem w stronę Hursy ze stałą prędkością. W pewnym momencie Crystal poczuła jednak, że wysuwa jej się z kieszeni telefon, wypadł Crystal: NIE! Puszcza się rączki i wpada do wody Simon: CRYSTAL! Ugh. Co za tępa dzida -,- Simon pierdnął i lekko przyśpieszył Łohoho, chyba wykrakałem, ale to dobrze jestem bliżej tego padalca! Simon znów pierdzi i przyśpiesza, wpada na Matt’a i obaj z impetem wjeżdżają w krzak. Po chwili obaj wstają i otrzepują się z liści Matthew: Posrało cię zj**ie!? Simon: Pierdzi Tak Matthew podchodzi do białej budki, która stała obok krzaku, w środku siedział Gavin Matthew: Wyzwanie Gavin: Już już! Wyciąga pilota i wciska przycisk, po chwili przed budką robią się trzy dziury, a z nich wychodzą trzy makiety – Wyspy Hursa, Kości i Irmin Każdy z was musi znaleźć trzy puzzle w swojej makiecie! Simon, ty masz Hursę, Matthew ma Wyspę Kości, Crystal zaś, będzie przeszukiwać Irmin! Kiedy znajdziecie wszystkie trzy, podejdźcie do mnie i je złóżcie! Matthew: Pestka! Kopniakiem zniszczył mały czaszko-klif, pod nim znajdował się jeden puzzel Simon zaczął dokładnie oglądać swoją makietę, po chwili zaczął wyrywać drzewa Gavin: Dobrze, że stażyści, którzy to robili tego nie widzą Matthew dalej demolował swoją makietę, Simon zaś ostrożnie ją przegrzebywał (PZ)Simon: Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że moja strategia jest bardziej powolna, ale były mniejsze szanse, że coś przeoczę Simon oderwał jeden z klifów, pod spodem był puzzel, podniósł go Simon: Mam jeden! Chłopak zauważył w oddali idącą, przemoczoną Crystal, dziewczyna płakała. Simon od razu do niej podbiegł Simon: Crystal! Co się stało!? Crystal ponownie się rozpłakała Crystal: Telefon mi się przemoczył i nie działa Pokazała rudzielcowi ociekającego wodą IPhone'a Simon złapał Crystal za ramiona Simon: Crystal! Ogarnij się! Musimy pokonać Matt’a! Crystal spoliczkowała Simona Crystal: Nie dotykaj mnie! Simon: Może zamiast wyładowywać swoją złość na mnie, wyładujesz ją tak, aby Gavin nam zaliczył wyzwanie!? Crystal: To jest myśl! Podchodzi do Gavina Ej ty! Edzio-pedzio! Masz nam zaliczyć wyzwanie! Gavin: Najpierw je zróbcie! Crystal podniosła budkę Crystal: CZEGO NIE ZROZUMIAŁEŚ W WYRAŻENIU „MASZ NAM ZALICZYĆ WYZWANIE”!? Gavin: ZALICZAM! ZALICZAM! Następne wyzwanie jest w porcie! Tylko mi nic nie róbcie! Crystal: Interesy z tobą to czysta przyjemność! Rzuciła budką o ziemię, rozwalając ją Spanikowany Gavin wygrzebał się z gruzów budki i pobiegł w stronę obozu Crystal: Dobra, do portu! Zaraz… Gdzie Matthew? Simon: Pewnie już w drodze do portu! Biegiem! Złapał Crystal za rękę i pobiegł w stronę portu Crystal: Coś mówiłam o dotykaniu mnie (PZ)Crystal: Mój telefon, zniszczony, ale walić to, kupię sobie najnowszego IPhone’aX jak wygram ten milion (PZ)Simon: Nie pokonamy Matt’a jak Crystal będzie mnie ciągle dekoncentrować i myśleć o nie ważnych na ten moment pierdołach! Port Crystal i Simon dobiegają, na pomoście stał już Matthew, przed całą trójką stała zaś Stella Crystal: O, bambaryła! Stella: Mi też miło cię widzieć Crystal Matthew: Tłumacz wyzwanie Stella: Dla ciebie wszystko Maciu :* Matthew zaczęła podskakiwać powieka Stella: Musicie wisieć na belkach nad wodą, pierwsza osoba, która spadnie, będzie musiała czekać 10 minut od wyboru zwycięzcy, druga osoba pięć, a zwycięzca, będzie mógł pobiec od razu do budki na północnym krańcu wyspy. Jasne? Uczestnicy przytaknęli i weszli do wody, kiedy doszli do miejsca, gdzie woda sięgała im do kolan, zawiśli rękoma na belkach Crystal: To nie jest wcale takie trudne Matthew się zaśmiał Matthew: Ciekawe jak długo utrzyma ci się ta opinia Crystal pokazała Matthew język Do uczestników niepostrzeżenie podpłynęła Wawr i rzuciła sztyletem w stronę Matthew, sztylet przebij jego bluzę, robiąc w niej dziurę i strasząc chłopaka, który wpadł do wody Crystal: Haha! Przegryw! Stella: Matthew będzie czekał 10 minut! Simon: Dobra Crystal, odpuszczę Puszcza belkę i wpada do wody Biegnij do tej jaskini Stella: Simon, czekasz 5 minut, Crystal zaś może już biec do jaskini! Crystal: Tak! Zeskoczyła z belki, wybiegła z wody i pobiegła na północ Kryjówka Willow Willow powoli chodzi dookoła jeziorka Willow: Co tak długo? Nawet nie przyszła mnie poinformować jak jej idzie… Nie cierpię siedzieć w jednym miejscu! Spostrzegła na ziemi swój łuk, podeszła do niego, miała go podnieść, lecz cofnęła rękę Nie… Była umowa, Wawr by się tylko nie potrzebnie zdenerwowała Spojrzała w górę Oby się udało… Północny kraniec wyspy Crystal: Brrrr! Ale tu zimno! Zauważa białą budkę przy wejściu do jaskini, podchodzi do niej W środku budki siedział Theo Crystal: U, witaj mięśniaku :* Theo ze wściekłością patrzył na Crystal Crystal: No co? Theo pokazał Crystal prawą dłoń z blizną po przebiciu dłoni widelcem Crystal: O rety Theo, to stare dzieje! Lepiej powiedz mi jakie mam wyzwanie! Theo: Musisz iść do jaskini i znaleźć swoje zdjęcie Crystal: Ok Wzruszyła ramionami i weszła do jaskini (PZ)Crystal: Te zdjęcia na bank nie są głęboko, po co mieli by robić tak długie wyzwanie? Crystal: Aha! Zauważa zdjęcie pod głazem i wyciąga zdjęcie… Matthew Kurde! Rzuca zdjęcie za siebie, zapominając, że jest tam wyjście Szukamy dalej! Poszła głębiej Do budki Theo dobiegł Simon Theo: Idź do jaskini i szukaj swojego zdjęcia, Crystal już tam jest! Simon: Spoko Pobiegł do jaskini, po drodze zdeptał zdjęcie Matthew leżące tuż za wejściem Theo: Czyli Matthew przegrał ostatnie wyzwanie, ciekawe Jaskinia Simon: Crystal! Crystal: Czego znowu chcesz? Simon: Może trochę uprzejmiej Crystal: Nie zesraj się Simon pierdnął Simon: Pomóżmy sobie szukać tych cholernych zdjęć! Crystal: Czyli to dobrze, że tego Wyciąga zza pleców zdjęcie Simona nie wyrzucałam! Simon: Super! Jeszcze tylko moje! Las Matthew biegnie na północ Matthew: Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze tam są! Nagle na jednym z drzew słychać chichot, Matthew zignorował to i biegł dalej Matthew: Kimkolwiek jesteś, mam to w dupie! Nie zatrzymasz mnie! W ziemię przed chłopakiem zaczęły wbijać się sztylety, Matthew je zwinnie omijał Matthew: Nie masz szans! Chłopak dotarł na północny kraniec wyspy Wawr: Kurde! Budka Theo Matthew: Siemka Theoś, jakie wyzwanko? Theo: Witaj, Maciuś… Twoje zadanie to szukanie zdjęcie w jaskini! Matthew z jedną podskakującą powieką udał się do jaskini, już na wejściu znalazł swoje zdjęcie Matthew: Ha! Co za patałachy, nawet zdjęć nie umieją chować! Podniósł zdjęć i zaniósł je Theo Theo: Gratuluję, twoje kolejne zadanie jest na szczycie góry, Julia już tam czeka Matthew: Ok Idzie w stronę drogi prowadzącej na szczyt Z jaskini wybiegają Simon i Crystal, oboje mają zdjęcia, podchodzą do Theo Theo: Teraz na górę Simon: Ok, dzięki Stołówka Chris stoi przed kamerą, za nim wszyscy wyeliminowani, których wyzwania finałowa trójka już skończyła, oglądają ich zmagania na monitorze Chris: Nasza finałowa trójka idzie łeb w łeb … Matthew wyłowił kulkę z wody Chris: Idą jak burza… … Spanikowana Crystal kurczowo trzyma się kosza balonu, Simon nim steruje Chris: Radzą sobie jak tylko mogą… … Matthew trafia niedźwiedzia z broni paintballowej Chris: Są nie do zatrzymania… … Crystal wspina się po klifie z wielkim, pełnym workiem na plecach Joshua: Chris, też chcę coś powiedzieć! Chris: Nie … Simon ustawia drewnianą głowę Lillie na szczyt totemu i ociera pot Simon: Uff, zmęczyłem się Crystal: Werdykt? Stażysta (ten sam z który zabawiał się z Crystal nadzorował jedzenie brownie) podniósł dwa kciuki do góry Crystal: Tak! (PZ)Simon: Za każdym razem jak Matthew nas wyprzedza, MY NADRABIAMY! … Crystal w kuli zbija z areny niedźwiedzia, który też jest w kuli Chris: Coraz bliżej mety… … Matthew przekracza linię mety na drewnianym rowerze Chris: Coraz bliżej werdyktu… … Simon z opaską na oczach biegnie między niedźwiedziami Chris: Coraz bliżej odpowiedzi na pytanie… … Nieco wystraszony Matthew biegnie w stronę obozu z kukła wyglądającą jak on Chris: Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? … Crystal przeskakuje nad czerwoną ścianą Chris: Kto utraci szansę na milion? … Simon daje Peterowi w budce tosty na talerzu Joshua: Serio Chris! Ja chcę coś powiedzieć Chris: Idź sobie! … Blond stażysta obrywa kokosem w twarz od Matthew Chris: Jonathan przestań mnie ciągnąć za koszulę! Joshua: Jestem Joshua -,- … Scena na drzewie, Wyspa Irmin Matthew trzyma w ręce nóż, podrzuca kawałek sera i kroi go w powietrzu, dziesiątki małych kawałeczków spadają na ziemię, Matthew podnosi jeden Matthew: Idealne ostrosłupy Shawn i Emily na widowni klaszczą … Finałowa trójka biegnie lasem, w tym samym czasie oboje docierają do budki obok jeziora. W środku budki siedział Lillie, miała pochyloną głowę i kapelusz naciągnięty na twarz Simon: Em… Hej Lillie Blondynka uniosła kapelusz i rzuciła całej trójce chłodne spojrzenie Crystal: Wytłumaczysz nam dziwaczko wyzwanie z łaski swojej? Lillie: Musicie znaleźć złotą monetę w jeziorze Uczestnicy stoją nadal przed budką Lillie: Na co czekacie? Won! Uczestnicy weszli do jeziora i zaczęli szukać monet Pod wodą Simon podpływa na dno jeziora, zauważa dziwną konstrukcję, była okrągła i wydawała się mieć wbudowane siedzenia (PZ)Simon: To wydawało się dziwnie znajome… Budka Lillie Nad budką pojawia się helikopter ze spuszczoną drabinką, Lillie się jej łapie i odlatuje z helikopterem Uczestnicy szukają monet Simon jako pierwszy dostrzega swoją monetę, była ona na jednym z przedmiotów przypominającym krzesło, złapał ją i się wynurzył Matthew też znalazł monetę pod głazem i się wynurzył Obaj chłopacy podeszli do buski, Lillie jednak nie było Matthew: No i gdzie ta psycholka? Simon: Ej! Nie nazywaj jej tak! Matthew: Byliście siebie warci, oboje jesteście przegrywami Simon: Grrr Uderzył Matthew z pięści w twarz Matthew: Heh, nawet mi dobrze przyłożyć nie umiesz, wygram ten milion z prawą ręką w dupie Nagle rozległy się krzyki Crystal, obaj chłopacy od razu odwrócili się w stronę jeziora. Crystal była na powierzchni, w jednej ręce miała monetę, a w drugiej… Czaszkę Crystal: To jest k**wa czaszka dziecka! Upuszcza ją do wody z przerażeniem w oczach (PZ)Crystal: K**wa martwe dziecko Matthew zauważył w budce kartkę z napisem „Biegnijcie na stołówkę” po chwili namysłu popchnął Simona i zaczął biec na stołówkę Matthew: Frajerzy! Crystal: Simon! Wybiega z wody i pomaga mu wstać Simon: Biegnie w stonę obozu! Musimy za nim biec! Crystal: Dobra! Zaczynają gonić Matthew Cała trójka biegnie w stronę obozu Simon: Nie uda ci się Matthew! Pokonamy cię! Matthew: Cały dzień próbujecie! I wam nie wychodzi! Crystal: Ma rację! Simon: Bierzesz jego stronę!? Crystal: Mówię jak jest! Stołówka Wyeliminowani uczestnicy oglądają finałową trójkę przez okno Dahlia: Widzę ich! Fiona: Matthew jest na prowadzeniu, ale Simon i Crystal go doganiają! Uczestnicy biegną w stronę stołówki, Matthew na prowadzeniu Chłopaka nagle wyprzedza Simon Potem Crystal Matthew wraca na prowadzenie Simon wyrównuje, jednak obrywa z prawego sierpowego od Matt’a w brzuch Theo: No ej! Alice: Co to ma być! Weź graj czysto! Anastazja: A ne kak pizdu szto biegajet ne znaje kak! Theo i Alice spojrzeli na Anastazję Anastazja: Szto? Uczestnicy nadal biegną w stronę stołówki Na prowadzeniu… ...Matthew… ...Simon… ...znów Matthew… ...Crystal… ...Simon… ...Matthew Chris: A naszymi finalistami są… Ktoś wchodzi na stołówkę Wyeliminowani patrzą się na drzwi, w których stoją . . . . . . . . . . Simon i Matthew Po chwili obok nich na twarz pada Crystal Chris: O MILION W FINALE POWALCZĄ SIMON I MATTHEW, a ty Crystal, niestety odpadasz Crystal nie wstając, uderzyła pięściami w podłogę wydając dziwne dźwięki Jakiś czas później, obóz Przed Chrisem stoją finaliści, za nim, pozostali uczestnicy Chris: Simon, Matthew, gratuluję, pokonaliście 22 rywali i za dwa dni zmierzycie się w ostatnim wyzwaniu O OKRĄGŁY MILION DOLARÓW! Ale… najbliższe dwie noce Rzuca każdemu z nich torbę, Simonowi pomarańczową i Matt’owi czarną spędzicie w lesie! Sami! Zaś wyeliminowani uczestnicy będą spać w chacie! Stella: Ale tylko w jednej? Chris: Możemy ją zburzyć Stella: Jedna jest sztos! Simon: No dobra, to idziemy Poszedł z Matthew do lasu, w lesie się jednak rozdzielili Wyeliminowani uczestnicy poszli zaś do chaty Jakiś czas później, las Willow siedzi na trawie wpatrzona w pomarańczowy namiot, ktoś do niej podchodzi Wawr: Co jest? Willow: A nic patrzę sobię Wawr: Na Simona? Willow: Tak… Był moim kumplem, jednym z niewielu, lubiłam z nim spędzać czas Wawr: Byłaś w nim zakochana? Willow się uśmiechnęła Willow: Nie, no może trochę, ale on kocha Fionę, wiem to. Był po prostu moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Tak. Kochałam go po przyjacielsku Wawr usiadła na trawie obok Willow,oparła głowę o jej ramie, obie dziewczyny wpatrywały się w pomarańczowy namiot Wawr: Jeszcze tylko trzy dni i to wszystko się skończy Willow: No Wawr: Wracasz do domu, czy chcesz zostać? Willow: Nie jestem pewna, nie chcę zostawić cię tu samej Chata uczestników, pokój chłopaków Fiona wchodzi do środka Joshua: Ej co ty tu robisz!? Tom: Babom wstęp wzbroniony Fiona: Nie bądźcie już tacy! Dziewczyn jest 11 i nie mam gdzie spać Theo: Pozwólmy jej, w końcu będzie tu tylko na noc! Fiona: Dzięki Theo Fiona z''auważa coś pod jednym z łóżek, wyciąga to, jest to jej drewniana głowa. Fiona spojrzała w okno, w stronę lasu'' Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa